1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for inspecting, i.e. monitoring and recording, the electrical activity of an electrically stimulated heart, and more particularly relates to apparatus of the type including a stimulation device (i.e., a cardiac stimulator), a catheter, and a recorder, wherein the stimulation device generates an electrical stimulative wave which is provided as input through a catheter, to affect heart pacing in accordance with an externally set stimulation pattern, and in the response, intracardiac electro-cardiographic signals are induced in the catheter, amplified and recorded on the recorder which is connected to the stimulation device.